camarillainvictusfandomcom-20200214-history
Step 7: Freebie Points
Once you've completed all of the above steps and you have an idea of what your character can do you're able to round them off or raise anything you think should be that bit better. One way of looking at spending freebie points is "what have I learned since my embrace, how have I changed, do I now control a larger slice of influences or have more staff looking after me?" If this is your first character you are creating you may only purchase lores up to level 2. Knowledge: Lore/Kindred, Lore/Sect*, Lore/Clan*, Lore/Wraiths (Only purchasable by Caitiff (with an appropriate concept), Giovanni, Cappadocian, or Samedi), Lore/Magi (Only purchasable by the Tremere, Cappadocian, Caitiff (with an appropriate concept)), Lore/Garou (Only purchasable by Gangrel, Lhiannan and Caitiff (with an appropriate concept)). *You may only purchase Lore/Clan and Lore/Sect for your own clan and sect. After freebie points are spent the Ref Team will award an additional free influence level based on your character concept. You have 30 Freebie points to spend how you wish, providing you keep your character within the set levels mentioned below. Attributes: 5 per new dot Ability: 2 per new dot Discipline: 7 per new dot Background: 1 per new dot Virtues: 2 per new dot Willpower: 1 per new dot Humanity 2 per new dot Influences: 3 per new dot Lores: 1 per new dot Restrictions · You may now take 1 Attribute as high as level 5. · You may start the game with no more than 2 Attributes at level 4. · No Discipline may be above level 4, you may also only have 1 discipline at level 4. · Backgrounds may be raised up to 5 except where it is mentioned they may not exceed set levels to start with. · You may now purchase non clan disciplines (from the Caitiff List) up to level 1 (at Refs discretion). · Clan influences can not go above level 3. · You may now purchase non clan influences up to level 2 (at Refs discretion). Backgrounds Generation Generation represents how many steps you are away from Caine, the ultimate progenitor of vampire kind. All vampires start at 13th generation. For each point purchased in this background your generation lowers by one (1) and increases your blood pool by one (1) from its starting amount of ten (10). Generally the lower a vampire’s generation, the older they are however this is not always the case. Generation also has an effect on the amount of blood your body can carry and how proficient you are at healing. ' ' Rack Racks represent safe places where you can feed. They are potentially depletable and can be targeted by others. Racks represent not just places but people. These people are not your friends but your victims. You do not get protection money or similar from these places. Generally the Rack rating will be indicative of the feeding area the prince has assigned to you, however you need to put in work to maintain it and that others do not attack you via it. With threats across the domain and the country as a whole on the rise such as the weakening of the Garou treaty and the magi Clarice Twohawks gaining more power across the country, Racks become a precious resources from where you are able to safely feed. Your rack rating may also determine the difficulty for feeding when you hunt however you will automatically gain blood equal to your blood rating when you go hunting.' ' Resources Camarilla Invictus does not micromanage characters’ finances. Money like most things is treated in an abstract manner. Broadly speaking the higher the level the more money your character has available. This may be through extortion rackets, gambling, financial chicanery or even from having a very large bank account. Your resources level also determines what sort of haven you have at any given point. At level 0 you do not have a safe haven. You’re slumming it from night to night and could be very easy to track down. At level 1 you have a studio sized flat. It is relatively safe but you could be easy to find. At level 2 you have a single bedroom house or flat. You are tricky to locate but safe. At level 3 you have two-three bedroom property. You are hard to locate and pretty safe. At level 4 you have a three-four bedroom property with large grounds. You are pretty hard to locate and very safe. At level 5 you have a very large property. You are very hard to locate and very safe. At level 6 you have an expansive mansion or a couple of estates. You are almost impossible to locate and are about as safe as it can get. This level is not available at character creation. It is possible to have multiple havens to determine their safety requires splitting your resources rating as required. It is possible for others to deplete your resources rating as a form of attack. ' ' Retainers Being a vampire can be incredibly lonely however if you are fortunate enough to have retainers these will help stave off some of the loneliness. In return for your sponsorship or friendship they will be able to go out during daylight hours and perform functions for you. All retainers are considered specialists at something, whether it is a PA, head butler or even a driver cum bodyguard. They will have a small skill set determined by the Ref Team and a small amount of influences which they do not lend out but instead use to perform the various functions you ask of them. Whilst most retainers are mortal, you are allowed to have ghouls. All of your retainers know what you are, they do not have a problem with it. To find these special people could have taken your character months or even years of searching and even grooming but they are 100% loyal. Retainers should not be confused with influences. Retainers also grant an additional downtime action per level owned as they make it easier for you to do things, however using these additional actions means using those retainers which will cost you a point of blood per retainer used. Step 8: Nature and Demeanour